Scratchmen Apoo
| jva=Mitsuaki Madono| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Stratchmen Apoo ' is an infamous music themed pirate from the Grand Line and captain of the On Air Pirates.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Stratchmen Apoo is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. Appearance Being of the Longarm Tribe from the Grand Line, one of Apoo's distinguishing traits is his incredibly long arms. Each of these long arms possesses two elbow joints instead of just one, making them much longer than an normal person's. These arms make it possible for him to utilize his Devil Fruit powers without the need to contort the said limbs whenever he converts them into make-shift instruments. Other than these, his most distinguishing attributes are his unique physical characteristics and the objects adorned on him, all of which are music themed or music related. He typically wears a head phone with his name on both sides over his ears, a hairstyle similar to Jyabura's and the hair on his scalp had been pulled tightly so the roots of his hair resemble lighting patterns, and a red chinese garb with kanji "音'", which means sound or music, written across the chest area as well as on his back. He also has what seems to be the design of a green rose sewed in front of his left shoulder. His teeth have a unique look to them that they resemble piano keys. Apoo's lower jaw is aso somewhat wider than the upper half of his face, similar to Itomimizu of the Foxy Pirates. His fighting stance is also music themed as he looks like he's moving his hands in the same way a DJ would move theirs when mixing music on turntables. Personality Apoo seems to be a passive individual who would not seek to harm others without a good reason to. As a result, he is normally defensive during confrontations as seen in his postponed brawl with Eustass Kid. He also proved to be perceptive since he claimed to have sensed an immense murderous intent momentarily emitted by Zoro when he attempted to challenge Saint Charloss after the latter tried to shoot him. He can be very moody at times meaning he cannot deny himself as an audience of a good brawl should the opportunity presents itself. Abilities and Powers Apoo's fighting stance generally consists of him waving his hands in front of him like a DJ. He has been shown battling with Admiral Kizaru, turning his body into various instruments and distracting Kizaru with the music generated from his body. Apoo eventually uses the music to attack Kizaru, slicing off his arm and blowing up his torso. Had it not been Kizaru (whose Logia devil fruit allows him to take on the form of light and reconstruct his "destroyed" body), it could be assumed that these attacks would be unavoidably lethal to the average opponent. Devil Fruit Apoo also appears to have a Devil Fruit connected with sound and music. This ability allows him to transform his body into various musical instruments (such as piano keys on his teeth or turning his arm into a clarinet) which he can play. Furthermore, the ability also allows him to release attacks based on various sounds, such as his only named attack until the moment, 'Fighting Music: Scratch Shan Don' (スクラッチ シャン ドン) in which Apoo uses the sounds Shan to slice his opponent and Don to make an explosion nearby his enemy, with devastating effects. ''One Piece manga, Chapter 509 - Apoo reveals music and sound abilities History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Apoo and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he had a little squabble with Eustass Kid in Grove 24. Knowing full well what would happen if they caused an incident in Sabaody, Apoo asked Kid to postpone their battle until they got to the New World. The latter agreed to Apoo's terms. As Apoo continued his stay in Sabaody, he and his crew witnessed some of the cruelty imposed on the inhabitants by the World Nobles. During the little scene with the World Noble, Apoo was suddenly shocked when a newly-arrived Roronoa Zoro tried to attack the Noble. Fortunately for Apoo and his crew, Jewelry Bonney stopped Zoro and faked the swordsman's death in order to prevent an incident from occurring. Though danger was averted, Apoo sensed a strong killing intent from Zoro as he witnessed the scene.One Piece Manga - Chapter 499, Apoo witnesses Zoro attempt to attack a World Noble. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack on a Tenryuubito, he seemed reluctant to leave, asking if only the Straw Hats will be targeted by the coming marines. Also, like X. Drake, he seemed eager to find out which Admiral would be dispatched to the Straw Hat crew's actions. Despite the best efforts of his crew to get him off the island, Apoo has insisted on seeing the Admiral in action, and feels that he should anger Kizaru before he runs away. Later on, a brawl starts to erupt between Kizaru, Bartholomew Kuma (likely not the real one), Basil Hawkins, Drake, and Urouge, which Apoo excitedly plans to watch. Current Events As the battle unfurls, Apoo gets to witness the three captains true power, including Drake's dinosaur Zoan, which Apoo states he has never before seen until now. One Piece Manga - Chapter 509, Apoo witnesses Drake transforming into a dinosaur. However, he also has to watch Urouge be felled by Kizaru, and Hawkins be blinded by the Admiral before nearly being killed, if Apoo didn't make good on his intentions, by playing on his bodyparts, which were being used as instruments One Piece manga, Chapter 509 - Apoo reveals music and sound abilities., in order to not only cut Kizaru's right arm off, but also blowing the Admiral up. One Piece manga, Chapter 509 - Apoo blows Kizaru up. Afterwards he tried to flee the scene, but Kizaru catches him by apparently teleporting with his light powers and kicks him through a building.One Piece Manga - Chapter 510, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody archapelago. It is unknown if Apoo and his crew are amongst them. Major Battles *Apoo vs. Eustass Kid *Apoo, X. Drake, Basil Hawkins & Urouge vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia *Apoo's name is derived from real life Chinese pirate, Chui-Apoo.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *The name 'Scratchmen' might be a reference to the act of scratching, a DJ technique in which sounds are manipulated by moving a vinyl record upon a turntable. *Like many One Piece characters Apoo has his own unique laugh it being "Apapapapapapa" References External Links *Disc jockey - Wikipedia article about the type of person Apoo resembles *Cui Apu - German Wikipedia article on the pirate who Apoo is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Musician